The Silver Fang Pirates
by ANGELIUM
Summary: The feared Gods of D'tiole, but who are these gods that bring terror to anyone who hears their names? This story will focus on the founding members of the God of D'tiole, the four members of the Akuma no Kamigami, Kahn of the Tenshi no Kamigami and a mysterious woman named Lilith. Set 15 years before the story of Nocturnal Serenade.
1. The Fated Encounter

**AN:** I finally wrote a spin off story from my Fan fic, this will happen before the current time of Nocturnal Serenade..

 **Characters:**

Vergil - 9 years old

Cain - 7 years old

Kahn - 10 years old

Octavo - 9 years old

Lilith - 8 years old

Rosalia - 8 years old

* * *

 **The Fated Encounter**

* * *

In the New World, countless pirates crews liter the seas in search of the mythical One Piece. Young and Old, neither rich nor poor, everyone was captivated to look for the treasure which Gol. D. Roger proclaimed before he was executed. The feared pirate announced to the world that this great treasure could be claimed by anyone worthy enough to reach it starting the Great Pirate Era.

For years the number of Pirate crews increased as every month new pirate crew's spawned causing panic and chaos to some part of the world. While the number of pirate crews increased their goal is simple to reach the mythical treasure.

However there are crews who are in search of something else other than the great treasure One Piece, one such pirate crew is the Silver Fang Pirates led by the a young man with the epithet Silver Demon.

Their pirate crew may not be as infamous as some pirate crews before them; however the members of the Pirate crew made their name not as Pirates but something else.

The members of the Silver Fang Pirates are the founding members of the Gods.

The Isle of D'tiole is known in the new world as an independent country ruled by the Twelve Gods whose powers and abilities are said to rival those of the Shichibukai and their leader is a man rumored to have a powerful ability to match that of a Yonkou.

The nation has experienced peace and tranquility for six years with their rule; however unbeknownst to the citizens of D'tiole a terrible and dark incident happened to their beloved gods which slowly turned their rulers into heartless monsters feared by everyone even the world government.

Questions circulate among how the formation of such a group of strong individuals occurred, and now their story will be revealed

 ** _15 years ago,_** ** _in an unknown Island in the New World_**.

"I'm still full…" A boy faintly said as he slept soundly in his bed, faint rustles from his movement was heard while the rays of the sun slowly crept inside his dark room.

The light of the sun slowly made its way through the dark room finding the eyes of the boy, "Urkkk! Let me sleep more." The boy commented as he heard some rocus from below.

 _YOU FUCKING LIAR!_

 _YOU STOLE MY BELLI!_

 _I DIDN'T DO SUCH A THING!_

 _ASSHOLE!_

 **CRASH!**

"Ehhhh?" The young boy said as he slowly rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what was he just heard.

"Hmmmmm." A boy said as he stretched out his limbs as a tear slowly formed on the corner of his eyes as a long faint yawn slipped out from his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" The boy said as he then saw his dim room slowly being illuminated, "Ehhh?" The boy added as he looked at the window and saw the sun rising which caused the boy to immediately open his eyes wide and looked at the clock.

"It's 6:00 am!" The boy said as he immediately sat up from his bed as a brief yawn slipped out his mouth yet again.

"Dammit! I must get ready before he comes here." The boy said as he jumped out from his bed and ran towards the door of his room.

"I need to lock the door!" The boy thought as he reached it the door suddenly opened causing him to bump his head onto it.

 ** _BANG!_**

The sound of the door crashing was heard in the entire second floor of the house. "OUCH!" The boy yelled in pain as a beautiful raven-haired boy looked at him with gold-colored eyes.

"What are you doing lying around there Vergil? You need to get ready! You're foster parents will come here to adopt you." The boy said with an irritated look on his face as he immediately walked towards the boy who was still lying down on the floor holding his head.

"What was that all abo…" The silver haired boy yelled; however, before he could finish his statement the pretty raven-haired boy went to him and pinched his left ear.

"OWWWWWWWW!" The boy yelled loudly as the boy with raven-colored hair pulled him heading towards the bathroom.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" the boy named Vergil yelled while the boy with gold-colored eyes looked at him. "You shut up! I'll help you wash! You smell like a fucking dog!" The pretty boy added which caused the silver-haired boy to look at him with a sweat drop.

"I can do that myself Octavo! You don't need to come with me in the bathroom!" The silver-haired boy protested as he tried his best to escape from the raven-haired boy.

"Whatever you say Vergil." The raven-haired boy said as he continued to pull him towards the bath.

"You need to be presentable for your future parent's sake; we can't have you looking like a homeless brat." The boy with gold-colored eyes said as the boy named Vergil looked at him with an irritated look.

"I am a homeless brat you stupid cross dresser!" The silver-eyed boy yelled as the raven-haired boy glared at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?" The raven-haired boy yelled as he grabbed Vergil's hair and started to pull it causing the silver-haired boy to struggle in pain.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS YOU MORON!" The silver-haired boy yelled back as he grabbed the cheeks of the pretty boy and pulled it back causing it to extend.

"Oww. Oww. Oww." The gold-eyed boy protested as he grabbed a wooden brush on the sink and slapped it hard on the boy's face.

"That fucking hurts! That's it, no more Mr. Nice guy!" The silver-haired boy yelled as he jumped the raven-haired boy and started punching his face.

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _CLANG!_**

 ** _WOOSH!_**

 ** _SMACK!_**

"I'll smack you till you're out cold, you fucking cross dresser!" The silver-eyed boy yelled as he was holding a plunger and was about to smack it in the face of the boy named Octavo, but before he could do it the pretty boy kicked the golden balls of the silver-haired boy which caused him to sweat none stop.

"No fair…" The boy said as he dropped on the floor as the pretty boy smirked, "It's my turn!" The raven-haired boy yelled as he jumped the silver-haired boy.

 ** _BANG!_**

 ** _CLANG!_**

"You're no match for me you homeless retard!" The raven-haired boy said as he continued to kick the boy's face while the bathroom door slowly opened revealing two boys looking at the two.

"I told you to get Vergil ready. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" A boy angrily said as he suddenly punched the heads of the two boys causing them to immediately stop fighting.

"OUCHHHHHH!" The two boys yelled in pain as they looked at where the punch came from and saw a brown-haired boy glaring at them.

"EHHHHH?" The two boys said as they suddenly stopped fighting and immediately placed their hands on top of their shoulders as if they are close buddies.

"We're just having our morning dance routine! We're not fighting at all, right Octavo?" The silver-haired boy said as his face was full of punch marks.

"Yes! We are certainly not fighting…" The raven-haired boy said as a little boy peeked behind the brown-haired boy with red-colored eyes.

"Yes you two were fighting! You two have bumps and scrapes on your faces." The red-eyed boy innocently said as the eyes of the two boys widened.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" The raven-haired boy immediately said as he went directly at the little boy carrying him.

"Don't say that Cain! Me and Vergil are not fighting!" The boy with gold-colored eyes whispered to the little boy while the brown-haired boy frowned and punched his head.

"OUCH!" Octavo yelled in pain while Kahn looked at the boy who was holding his head.

"Don't teach Cain to lie you asshole! I had enough of covering for the two of you! The brown-haired boy yelled while the silver-haired boy started laughing.

"That's what you get you stupid cross dresser!" The boy with silver eyes said while a sleeper flew suddenly hitting his face.

 ** _SMACK!_**

"Ouch!" The silver-haired boy yelled as Kahn glared at him as a sigh slipped out his mouth.

"You get ready already, your foster parents will arrive here in fifteen minutes!" The brown-haired boy yelled as Vergil immediately nodded as he stood up and was about to remove his shirt and realized that Octavo was there.

He immediately stopped and tried to push the three boys out of the bathroom.

"GET OUT THEN! HOW COULD I CHANGE IF YOU THREE ARE HERE!" The silver-haired boy yelled while the raven-haired boy smiled slyly.

"Chirihirihirihiri. You don't need to be shy! I also have what you have down there, it's like you're only looking on a mirror!" Octavo said slyly while the brown-haired boy punched his head causing his face to smack down on the floor.

"Don't kid around Octavo, let's go!" The boy named Kahn said as he pulled the feet of the raven-haired boy while the little boy named Cain looked at Vergil who was holding a damp cloth.

"Are you really going to leave us starting today?" The red-eyed boy said as the silver-haired boy looked at him and grinned happily.

"Don't worry, Kahn said my foster parents are super rich! So if they are really loaded, I will come back here and take you away from this dump." The silver-haired boy said as he placed his hand on the head of the raven-haired boy.

"How about Kahn and Octavo? Will you take them with us as well?" Cain innocently asked while Vergil grinned at him and place his hands on the back of his head.

"I'll also get them, our family will not be complete if they are not with us. But wait.. Hmmm.. Maybe I'll leave Octavo here." The silver-haired boy said briefly as he placed his hand on his chin as if he was thinking.

The little boy on the other hand immediately puffed his cheeks as the silver eyed boy started laughing at Cain's reaction.

"Don't worry I won't do that. We are family! I won't leave anyone from this dump." The boy named Vergil said as he looked at the little boy as he grinned again.

"I need to change; I'll talk to you later." The boy with silver eyes said as the raven-haired boy nodded and went out the room.

There, inside the room the young boy remained silent as he wiped his face with the damp cloth. "I wonder how they will treat me." The silver-haired boy said as he took a clean shirt and pants on the shelf

 _Will they treat me as their real child?_ The boy thought as he started to fix himself and brushed his teeth.

 _Will they love me?_ Vergil thought as he looked in the mirror and brushed his silver hair back as he heard the knocks of Kahn.

"Vergil! What's taking you so long? Are you doing something there?" The brown-haired boy yelled as he knocked on the door while the silver eyed boy immediately opened the door with a nervous look on his face.

"What's with that look? Guahahahahahahaha." Kahn said as he started laughing while Vergil just looked at him with an uncertain look on his face.

"Don't be so nervous. We asked Sister Anne, she agreed that we will come and visit you every week." The brown-haired boy said as the younger boy looked at him with a curious look on his face.

"Really?" The silver-haired boy said while the other just grinned and nodded to his comment.

"Come on! Let's go! You should make a good first impression to them!" Kahn said as the two of them walked towards the stairs where they heard the main door of the orphanage opening.

 _"Welcome Lord Zeffrea."_

Vergil and Kahn heard the voice of the nun who was taking care of the whole Orphanage.

"They are here." The silver-haired boy said while Kahn just nodded as they continued to walk towards the stairs where they saw the Sister Anne.

 _"Please come in my Lord."_ The nun said as an Aristocratic man walked inside the orphanage leaving the other children in awe with the amount of jewelries on his hands and neck.

" _Where is he?_ " The nun said as she looked around and saw the silver locks of the boy and smiled.

" _There you are Vergil. This is Lord Maximus Zeffrea, he is the one who will adopt you._ " The nun said faintly while the silver-haired boy looked at him and just bowed.

"Go… Good morning." The silver-haired boy said while the old man looked at him seriously which made the young boy nervous.

 _Did I make him mad?_ The silver-haired boy thought as sweat started to form on his head.

Slowly, the old man walked towards him as he stood in front of the young boy named Vergil.

" _WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN BOY?_ " The old man said as the young boy looked at him.

"My name… Its Ve… Vergil… Sir…" The young boy said as the eyebrows of the Aristocratic man twitched briefly.

" _WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?_ " The old Noble man said as Vergil looked at him nervously. _Shit… What should I say?_ The silver-haired boy thought.

"S… Si… Sir…" The silver-haired boy nervously said as the old Aristocratic man looked at him seriously.

" _CALL ME…_ " the old noble man said as he squatted beside Vergil. " _YOU SHOULD CALL ME_ " The Aristocratic man added while the silver-haired boy nervously looked at him.

"FATHER!" The old Noble man yelled loudly which surprised everyone who heard him.

"EEEHHHHHH?" Vergil and the others said as he saw a large grin on the man's face as he suddenly smacked the back of the young boy causing him to almost fall on the floor.

" _I SAID CALL ME FATHER! SINCE STARTING THIS DAY YOU ARE MY SON!_ " The old man said as he placed his hands on his waist. " _BLUAGHahahahahahahaha!_ " The old man started laughing while the main door opened as two beautiful girls went inside the orphanage.

" _COME HERE YOU TWO!_ " The old man said while Vergil looked at the two girls and immediately blushed. _Wow. They are so beautiful._ The silver-haired boy thought as he watched the two girls walked towards the old man.

" _THESE ARE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS, LILITH AND ROSALIA. LILY, ROSA SAY HI TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER VERGIL!_ " The old Aristocratic man said while the two girls just smiled at the silver-haired boy causing him to fluster even more however his senses finally picked up as he realized what the man said.

 _EEEHHHHHH? THEY ARE MY SISTERS?_ The boy thought…

* * *

Please feel free to comment.

Thanks for reading **:D**


	2. The Mysterious Zeffrea Twins

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, hope you like the second chapter **:)**

 **Characters:**

Vergil - 9 years old

Cain - 7 years old

Kahn - 10 years old

Octavo - 9 years old

Lilith - 8 years old

Rosalia - 8 years old

* * *

 **The Mysterious Zeffrea Twins**

* * *

In the Island of Lukeniela known as the New Worlds most notorious Isle in terms of trading and slavery, a quiet village named Kilta lies outside of the busy Capitol city of Rhais-zen. There in the tranquil and peaceful village, an old rundown orphanage is in the brink of closing due to financial incapacity.

The children who were staying in the orphanage were all the sons and daughters of the slaves that the noble men took in random for their dark and chilling business in the capitol city.

The silver-haired boy's eyes widened as he heard what the aristocratic man said, "Ehhhhh? They are my sisters?" Vergil blurted out suddenly as two girls looked at him and gave a brief smile.

"Hmmm." The white-haired girl said as she placed her hand on her chin and started walk towards Vergil. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ The young silver-haired boy thought as he looked at the beautiful girl who was still looking at him.

" _OKAY YOU THREE STAY HERE FIRST WHILE I TALK TO SISTER ANNE._ " The aristocratic man said as he walked inside the room with the nun to finish the adaption of the silver-haired boy.

"So he will be our older brother? Hmm." The girl named Lilith said as she suddenly held the boys hand raising it up, "What the?" Vergil said while the white-haired girl walked around him and started to examine the young boy.

"Hmmm." the white-haired girl said as she placed her hand on her chin as she suddenly moved her head close to Vergil's face surprising the young boy.

"Ehhh? What are you doing?" The silver-haired boy said while a grin just formed on the face of the beautiful girl as she continued to examine him.

"Hmmm." The white-haired girl said as she continued to walk around the boy while the red-haired girl just looked at the boy and did not speak which caught the attention of Vergil.

"Lily-chu, I don't think you should touch him like that." The red-haired girl said as she watched her sister whom suddenly raised Vergil's shirt up and pulled down his pants which surprised everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The silver-haired boy yelled as he raised his pants up and smacked the head of Lily while the red-haired girl covered her eyes.

"OUCH! Why did you do that!" The white-haired girl yelled as she held her head. "You shouldn't go hitting girls." Lilith yelled while Vergil looked at her.

"You shouldn't be pulling the pants of boys to stupid!" The silver-haired boy yelled as he fixed his pants.

"Well, in the first place you should secure your clothes, your pants was unbuttoned which is why it's easy for me to pull it down." The girl named Lilith said as she placed her hand on her chin as a grin formed on her face.

"But, I gotta say... Not shabby at all." The white-haired girl said as her grin grew bigger while Vergil remained silent with the flustered expression on his face.

 _What's wrong with her?_ The silver-haired boy thought as he looked at the white-haired girl who excitedly ran towards her sister.

"Rosa-chi, he will be a nice groom for you! He is carrying a big package there!" The girl named Lily whispered as the red-haired girl blushed hearing her sister's statement.

"Do… Don't say such vulgar things Lily-chu!" Rosa said as her face continued to turn red while Vergil looked at the young girl's expression.

 _She is making such a cute face._ The silver-haired boy thought as he heard the creaking sound of main door of the orphanage.

" _Lady Lily, Lady Rosa…_ " A voice of a man said as he suddenly entered the orphanage where he saw the three kids looking at him.

" _Please don't go off running away, you know Master Maximus doesn't want you two running off somewhere._ " The man wearing a black suit said as the white-haired girl frowned as she looked back at their servant.

" _Don't worry about it Lay, Father saw us here; and we already know that._ _The only reason why he protects us is because he needs us for his business._ " The white-haired girl said while the red-haired girl remained silent.

 _He needs them for his business?_ The silver-haired boy thought as he felt a hand holding his shirt which caused him to look on his left side and saw Cain looking at him.

"What are you doing here Cain?" The silver-haired boy said while the raven-haired boy looked at him and the two girls.

"Who are they Vergil?" The boy with red-colored eyes said which caused the two girls to look at them. "Ehhh? Who is he? He is such a cutie!" The girl with white hair said as she immediately ran towards the two boys.

Seeing the running girl towards them, the raven-haired boy immediately hid behind Vergil while the silver-haired boy extended his forward which caused the girl named Lilith to hit his palm.

"OWWWWWUCHHHHH!" The silver-haired girl said as the servant immediately appeared on Vergil's side and placed a knife on his throat which surprised the young boys.

" _How dare you do that to Lady Lily?!_ " The servant coldly said, while Vergil slowly looked up and saw the man staring at him with cold-blue eyes.

Vergil suddenly felt nervous as he looked at the servant while he felt Cain holding tightly at his hand.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cain yelled as Vergil started to shake from fear.

"Wha… What are you doing Lay! He is going to be our older brother!" The red-haired girl said which caused the man wearing a black suit draw his hand back and hid the knife on his pocket.

" _I see, I do apologize for my harsh behavior._ " The servant said, however Vergil and Cain stood still as sweat formed on his head.

"Dummy Lay! Don't bring out your knife like that!" The white-haired girl yelled as the red-haired girl walked towards the young boy who started to cry.

"There, there. Don't cry little one." Rosa said as she patted the raven-haired boys head while Vergil just suddenly dropped on the floor.

 _What just… He is scary._ The boy thought as he can't stop his hands from shaking while Rosa and Lily looked at him.

"Ughhh! This is why we don't want you with us Lay! It's because of you... You are scarring every kid who gets near us that's why no one wants to play with me and Rosa-chi!" The white-haired girl yelled while the red-haired girl looked at the two boys who was startled which is why closed her eyes and started singing.

As Vergil heard the voice of the red-haired girl, he suddenly felt a little easy and started to see flowers blooming.

 _What's going on?_ Vergil thought as he looked around and saw a meadow full of sunflowers. "Where am I?" The young silver-haired boy said as he saw nothing but flowers.

"I was in the orphanage earlier." Vergil said and as he was about to walk the flowers slowly disappeared and slowly he was transported back inside the run down house causing him to look around with a shocked expression on his face.

 _EEEHHHHH? What just happened?_ The boy thought as he looked around and saw the girl named Lily looking at him. "You okay?" The white-haired girl as Vergil looked at them with the same expression.

"What just happened?" The silver-haired boy said while the white haired girl placed her hand on her chin.

"How can I explain things that won't complicate things?" Lily commented as she looked at Vergil and pouted her lips.

"Hmmmpf. This will be hard, but I will try to make it as simple as I can for you to understand." Lily said as she looked at Rosa who was kneeling down trying to comfort Cain.

"It's magic. Me and my sister has MAGIC powers!" The white-haired girl said as a wide smile formed on her face which caused Vergil to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you saying? You two have magic powers?" Vergil said while the white-haired girl just nodded her head. Don't make me look stupid! Magic doesn't exist! The silver-haired boy said while the girl named Lilith frowned.

"It does too! Me and Rosa-chi has MAGIC!" The white haired girl said confidently while the silver-haired boy just looked at her.

"Don't lie, didn't your father thought you that lying is bad." Vergil said while Lily looked at him and frowned.

"I am not lying!" The white-haired girl said while the silver-haired boy looked at her with a doubting look on his face.

"I said I'm not lying!" The girl named Lilith yelled catching the attention of her sister. "What's wrong Lily-chu?" Rosa asked as the white-haired girl looked at Vergil.

"He does not believe me that we have magic!" The young girl said as the red-haired girl looked at her, "It's okay if he doesn't believe it Lily-chu, since he did not see me doing anything." The girl named Rosa whispered faintly at the girl named Lilith.

A grin suddenly formed on her face and looked at Vergil "Let me give you an example." The white-haired girl said as her eyes turned white which surprised the silver-haired boy.

"Lily-chu, what are you doing? Father will get mad if he finds out we are using our magic without his permission!" Rosa said as she held the hand of her sister to no avail.

"There will be two boys who will fall from the stairs, one with black-colored hair and the other one with brown hair." Lily said faintly as her eyes slowly turned to its normal color while Vergil looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What the…" Vergil said but before he can finish his statement, he heard a loud noise coming from above.

 **BANG!**

 **CRASH!**

 **THUD!**

"What was that?" The silver-haired boy said and when he looked on his side saw Octavo and Kahn on the floor.

"That hurts Octavo! I told you we'll fall down if you lean further!" The brown-haired boy complained as he held his head the raven-haired boy remained on the floor with swirls on his eyes.

"What were you doing?" Vergil asked, then his eyes suddenly widened as he looked back towards the white-haired girl.

"How did you know that they will fall?" The young silver-haired boy said while the white haired girl just grinned. "I told you we have magic!" The girl named Lilith said confidently.

"Really? That's so cool! Can you teach me magic too?" The silver-haired boy said while Rosa looked at Vergil.

"Father said you have magic too which is why he wanted you to join our family…" The young red-haired girl said faintly while Vergil looked at her curiously. "What are you saying? I don't have magic" The silver haired boy asked however before Rosa could talk the door of the main room slowly opened.

" _THANK YOU SISTER ANNE! I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM!_ " The old aristocratic man said as he went outside the room while the nun smiled at him as she looked at Vergil.

" _So this is goodbye Vergil. You be a good boy with Lord Maximus and obey his every ord… I mean, don't be hard headed._ " The nun named Anne said briefly.

"Ye… Yes sister." The silver haired boy said as the nun notices the other boys on the room.

" _What are you three doing here? You should do your chores!_ " The young nun said while the red-eyed boy looked at her.

"Can we say goodbye to Vergil sister?" The boy named Cain said, while the nun just looked at him.

" _There are still a lot of things that needs to be done here so make it quick and go and clean._ " The sister named Anne said as Vergil just looked at Cain and patted his head.

"Be a good boy here." The silver-haired boy said as he leaned towards the young boy. "I promise I will come back and get you out from here." Vergil whispered as the red-eyed boy just nodded at him.

"Guess this is good bye, I'll come and visit you sometime!" Kahn whispered to Vergil as the silver-haired boy just grinned at him.

"YEAH!" Vergil said while the nun looked at Cain and Kahn.

" _Okay, now that you said your goodbyes time and go and finish your chores._ " The nun said as the two boys just nodded as they immediately pulled Octavo off the floor and headed towards the second floor of the orphanage.

" _NOW IT'S TIME FOR US TO LEAVE. I AM EXCITED TO SHOW YOU YOUR HOME SON!_ " The nobleman said as he placed his hand on the shoulders of the silver-haired boy and started to walk towards the main door.

 _This is it, I will be leaving the orphanage that kept me alive for two years since my parents was taken. I promise I will help you get out of there._ The silver-haired boy thought as they went out the run down orphanage.

* * *

Please feel free to comment.

Thanks for reading **:D**


End file.
